Lake Side Games
by Nylah
Summary: One shot. Tucker is playing a game on his PDA. But where exactly is he playing it?


A/N: And now something completely different. Five days with no TV, computer or internet, only the light of a gas lamp to write by and this is what I come up with. This is an exercise, of sorts. I'm trying to describe a lake here which happens to be Lake Eerie, but it could be any lake. It is loosely (_very _loosely) based on 'Girls Night Out', but no spoilers. Also an attempt at humor. Please shoot at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Lake Side Games

The bright sunlight sparkled on the lake as the slight breeze caused ripples on the surface. Every now and then the water was disturbed by something else than the wind, a faint splash could be heard as the silver tail of a fish broke the surface. The lake was famous for it's fish, yet it was not a popular destination tor those who would usually jump at the occasion of fishing in a quiet lake that was practically overflowing with it.

The shallow water at the shore was innocent enough, even though the forest that was looming over the edges of the lake was a bit too dark. Two steps into the woods was enough to leave the careless visitor, blinded by the sunlight, completely in the dark, the high trees blocking every trace of light. Only when accustomed to the darkness, you could see that the forest was in fact full of life. Insects buzzing, a ruffling in the bushes from some small animal, the distinct, uncomfortable sound of something bigger in the distance.

Even with all the sound, the forest managed to convey the impression of an oppressive quiet. Sounds were muffled by the thick vegetation, leaving the impression of being in a bubble. Everything out of eyesight might as well not exist. Some said the forest was haunted. Others said the forest was just old.

Still, it wasn't the forest that gave the lake it's name. It enclosed the lake, seemingly wanting to take over, the roots of the trees already in the water on three sides. One place had been cleared of trees, some old and worn houses of a small settlement could be seen that seemed to try it's best to add to the sense of vague unease.

It was the lake itself that drove the casual visitor away, making him look for a place where the deep water didn't send shivers up his spine. And it was very deep indeed, who could say what monsters lurked in the shadows below? It was that sole quality which gave the lake it's name: Lake Eerie.

The dark skinned boy who was sitting comfortably on a soft spot in a clearing in the forest knew all of this and it didn't bother him in the least. He had dealt with greater monsters than a hint of a shadow supposedly lurking in the forest, defeated greater enemies than the sensation of being watched from the trees, faced bigger fears than the deep, dark water and it's possible contents.

His red cap was tilted backwards on his head, his black rimmed glasses had slid tot he tip of his nose as his head was bend forward to block out the sunlight from the small screen. Faint beeping sounds could be heard as he moved his fingers delicately over the device. Sweat was dripping from his head as he sat there in the warm sunlight, but he didn't move to a more shaded place. He was comfortable right where he was.

"Tucker!"

Two voices, one distinctly female, the other slightly lower, having a strange echo to it. The boy heard his friends call out to him, but paid no attention to them. He was in control here and he didn't need them at that point. Or better yet, as he reminded himself with a chuckle without ever taking his eyes of his PDA, they didn't need him.

"Just a little while longer," he thought to himself as he wished his friends would turn their attention to each other instead of him. He knew he should have called in, but he was too far along in the game now to abandon it easily to appease his friends.

"Tucker!"

Closer now. Tucker muttered a curse under his breath, his eyes flashing to the edge of the forest and then quickly returning them to the screen. He shifted somewhat on his comfortable seat and tried to stay focussed on the game as the speed increased.

"TUCKER...Tucker?"

From the corner of his eyes Tucker could see his friends emerge from the forest, stumbling into the clearing. Sam's black hair was damp, hanging in her face as if she had been running, her clothes disheaveled and littered with twigs and leaves. When catching sight of Tucker she stopped, looking not only annoyed, but also a bit fearful.

She was followed by the remarkable figure of Danny Phantom, floating beside her, looking totally unaffected by the heat or their wild environment. His shocking white hair hung in his eyes and he blew it away as he studied Tucker with his glowing green eyes.

"Eh...Tucker," he said, looking pointedly at Tucker's unusual seat.

Tucker looked up momentarily at his best friend, but couldn't keep his eyes away from his now madly beeping game. Faster and faster he moved his thumbs, trying to stay ahead, trying to last just a little while longer.

"Tucker..."

Danny's voice sounded somewhat worried as he raised both his hands, glowing blue with an icy power Tucker knew to be devastating. He began to feel slightly uneasy, but still couldn't just leave his game moments before...

"DUCK!"

They had been hunting ghosts together for more than a year now and they were highly practiced in their team work. They knew each other's moves and quirks. When one of them shouted 'duck', the others complied immediately, without thinking.

Tucker dove to the ground instantly, sending his PDA flying. The cold blue ray shot over his head and froze the dragon-like lake monster as it rose up from the ground. The ice formed quickly and left the huge and strange creature encased in an enormous icy mountain.

Tucker scrambled to his feet and stared. Somewhere from within the ice a faint electrical tune could be heard, signifying 'Game Over'. He glared at Danny, who put his feet to the ground and transformed back to his more warm blooded, human form. He started to sweat immediately as he walked up to Tucker and wiped his now black hair from his face again, revealing his innocent blue eyes.

"Just ten points," Tucker said reproachfully to him, "Just ten points away from the high score! And you just had to come in and PUT MY PDA ON ICE!"

Sam approached them, admiring the monstrous statue. Danny seemed speechless, his mouth hanging open as he stared incredulously at Tucker. She thought about their panicked run through the forest, thinking their friend was in trouble, fearing the worst when he didn't answer their calls. The sounds of ecto blasts being fired, followed by an ominous silence. Their discovery of their technology obsessed friend in a clearing of the forest, playing a game on his PDA, not a care in the world. The huge yellow eye that had blinked right behind him.

"Next time," she said, extending her hand to close Danny's mouth, "When you decide to sit on a monster's nose, make sure it's dead."


End file.
